Lovu Lovu (o Como encontrar pareja en una app de citas)
by Paltita Salvaje
Summary: Ser gay en un lugar tan pequeño como Miyagi era horrible, sobretodo cuando no lo eras abiertamente o De como Tadashi conoce el amor en una app de citas. [EnnoYama]


Haikyuu! no me pertenece babies!

Bien, el plot sale de una experiencia personal de hace algún tiempo. -cries in Guaraní-

Espero no lo odien XD.

 **"LOVU LOVU"**

Mañana de sábado, el invierno poco a poco se dejaba mostrar, ese día no había entrenamiento por las bajas temperaturas y por la pausa antes de las festividades de invierno, Tadashi era un bulto de cobijas en su cama, siete am y esa pésima costumbre de despertar temprano en sus días de descanso, a pesar de la somnolencia abrió su celular, hurgó un poco en sus redes sociales, "aburrido" pensó al aparecerle un millar de fotos de la reunión del equipo de vóley de la noche anterior, en su mayoría fotografías de Yuu y Ryuu en poses graciosas, Tsukki mostrando su ira y el dedo medio en el fondo de una de las fotografías, rio un poco, hizo zoom a dicha fotografía, guardó la captura de pantalla y se la envió a Tsukki.

Continuó rodando por la cama, en su pared había un póster de Back to the future, "Buenos días Doc" musitó al ver la imagen, se colocó los audífonos y escuchó un poco de música, nuevamente llegarían las festividades navideñas y seguiría naturalmente soltero, sólo y abandonado, pensaba con exageración y es que ¿Qué puede hacer un adolescente gay en un lugar tan pequeño como Miyagi para conocer a otros gays? Pensaba con fastidio y creía que su suerte era la peor el mundo, no es que no le agradaran sus compañeros del club de vóley, no es que Tsukki no le agradara, sólo que en ocasiones quería hablar de otras cosas delicadas y tal vez un poco menos varoniles. Era obvio que sus compañeros exudaban masculinidad y por momentos parecían ridículamente espartanos, sólo necesitaba y deseaba fervientemente alguien afín a él en más que el vóley. A veces extrañaba a Suga en días mortalmente fríos como este sobretodo, días donde sabía que podía contarle la sarta de idioteces que constipaban su cabeza. Seguramente terminaría viviendo como ermitaño en alguna zona boscosa de Japón.

"No te desesperes, tu mundo se expandirá cuando te gradúes" dijo Suga un día al ver el rostro de incomodidad de Tadashi.

"No todos tenemos la suerte de parecer ángeles Suga" contestó Tadashi. Suga rio y le dio un codazo entre las costillas.

"Tus pecas son lindas, tus ojos son lindos, tus labios prominente, mírate Tadashi, eres atractivo en una forma varonil" Tadashi guardo silencio "En cualquier caso siempre puedes descargar algunas aplicación de citas" Suga guiñó un ojo y volvió a clavarle el codo en el costado. Ese día continuaron bebiendo café y optaron por cambiar el tema a algo fuera del contexto romántico.

Rodando sobre la cama le llegaron las ocho am. Leyó un poco acerca de las apps con mejores reseñas para la comunidad gay en un impulso de idiotez y urgencia descargó "Lovu Lovu", creó su perfil contestando las preguntas del formulario, Miyagi era un pañuelo y optó por no poner una foto personal, puso una foto de unas papitas fritas.

Leyó un par de veces su bio antes de continuar con el guardado de información. Se encomendó a las deidades del universo y guardó su perfil.

"Suga no vas a creer lo que hice" le escribió en un Texto a Koshi cerca de las nueve am.

"Por favor dime que no discutiste con Tsukki … otra vez"

"No, eso no, bueno si, ayer en la reunión, pero sólo un poco, me registré en una app de citas"

"Tadashi, cuando hablamos de ello sólo bromeaba, hay toda clases de pervertidos allá afuera"

"Bueno, ya qué, dejaré el perfil el fin de semana, el lunes a primer hora lo doy de baja"

"Bueno, mucha suerte con ello Yamaguchi, no dudes en contarme como te fué"

"Gracias Suga, buen fin de semana Chuu~"

"Chuu~"

La pequeña plática con Suga había mejorado considerablemente su humor, a pesar de no ser la reacción que el deseaba,

"Estúpido Yamaguchi, borra la foto" recibió por mensaje de parte de Kei.

"Nop" conestó mientras se servía un plato de cereal, tenía lista una serie en netflix para pasar gran parte de la mañana, fue hacia la sala y se volvió a envolver en las cobijas, el celular vibró nuevamente, estaba totalmente absorto en la pantalla del televisor que ignoró el ruido proveniente del móvil, uno, dos, tres capítulos seguidos, escuchó el timbre de su puerta, al abrir se encontró con Kei con un gesto burlón.

"Por lo visto estás provechando tu día" dijo mientras entraba a la casa como si de la propia se tratara.

"Tsukki" pronunció a manera de quejido, aún estaba cubierto de mantas, se dejó caer nuevamente en sofá justo a un lado de Kei.

"Tu celular está vibrando" Yamaguchi reacción y fue por el móvil, 15 mensajes sin leer.

Abrió la dichosa aplicación y vio que mas de tres personas le habían escrito, entre ellas dos señores y un par de jóvenes, descartó y bloqueó a las personas que le enviaron cosas obscenas y al que hacía abuso de los emoticons. Eso lo dejó con un único mensaje que probablemente contestaría.

 _"Uh, Hola? ¿Alguien ahí?"_ leyó Tadashi el único mensaje con letras proveniente de un tal "E.C"

" _Hola ^-^ "_ contestó Tadashi mientras le servía un plato de cereal a Kei y caminaba hacia el sofá. Se dejó caer de nueva cuenta a su lado, cubriéndose por las sábanas.

" _Uh, es mi primera vez en esta red social, ahaha, no sé como comenzar, supongo que diré lo que me gusta y eso.."_

 _"También es mi primera vez en esto, no te preocupes, no creo que seas peor que los señores que me mandaron fotos de sus penes"_

 _"¿Es acaso alguna clase de bienvenida en esta aplicación?, yo recibí un par de esos"_ Tadashi sonrió al leer el mensaje. Se apresuró a contestar.

 _" Y bien, ¿Qué buscas exactamente? "_

 _"Un príncipe azul ¿Y tú?"_

 _"Bueno, se lo que no busco, no busco señores que me manden fotos obscenas"_

 _"Uff! Es tu día de suerte, no soy un señor y no planeo enviarte fotos indecentes"_

 _"Bueno, Mucho gusto "_ Tadashi pensaba acerca de dar su nombre verdadero, recapacitó un poco y continuó escribiendo " _Puedes llamarme papita frita"_ -UGH Estúpido, muy estúpido- pensó cuando envió el mensaje.

 _"¡Vaya, mucho gusto papita frita, ahmm puedes llamarme Kara"_ Tadashi sintió que su estupidez fue pasada por alto y esbozó una sonrisa amplia, Kei levantó una ceja y continuó viendo la televisión.

"¡ _Mucho gusto Kara!"_

 _"Y qué hacen las papitas fritas los sábados por la mañana?"_

 _"Netflix y cereal, ¡Ah! y cobijas, muchas cobijas ¿Y tú?"_

 _"¿Qué miras?, yo leyendo unas cosas, y viendo por la ventana el clima, parece que lloverá por la tarde"_

 _"Oh si, hablemos del clima, es mi tema favorito"_ escribió con sarcasmo Yamaguchi.

 _"Eres de Miyagi, ¿Cierto?, la aplicación me dice que estás a menos de diez km de mi casa y una parte de mi siente miedo de que seas un profesor o peor aún alguno de mis amigos"_

 _"Tranquilo, no tengo antecedentes penales, no consumo drogas, soy un estudiante de preparatoria y si, soy de Miyagi, ah por cierto veo Sense8"_

 _"Uff! Menos mal, ¡Wow! Es de mis preferidas!"_

 _"de las mías también"_

 _"Entonces, Papita frita tiene buenos gustos en series y es friolento, lo digo por el que termómetro marca 15 grados"_

 _"Entonces Kara, te gustan las buenas series y buscas un príncipe azul, pues no soy azul pero tengo pecas, ¿eso me dá puntos extras?"_

 _"Cómo no tienes idea"_

 _"Jajaja menos mal, y ¿Qué haces para pasar el tiempo?_

 _"Leer, hacer algunos filmes cortos, he tenido la intención de meterme al grupo de teatro, pero mis actividades no me lo permiten el club en el que estoy absorbe todo mi tiempo, pero cuando puedo hago cortometrajes, luego te paso el link de alguno ¿Y tú, papita frita?"_

 _"Suena muy interesante, a mi me gusta leer y escuchar música, en ocasiones voy al cine con mi mejor amigo, también dibujo y digamos que soy bueno en la cocina, mi mejor amigo dice que cocino delicioso"_

 _"Oh ya veo, ¿Estás interesado en tu mejor amigo?"_

 _"No, para nada, en absoluto"_ contestó con ansiedad Tadashi, volteó el rostro hacia Kei quien ya se había terminado su plato de cereal, estaba cabeceando hacia el frente, aún no era medio día. El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, continuaron hablando de películas y algo de música, Kei se durmió apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, el teléfono estuvo a punto de apagarse y se despidió de su nuevo amigo.

"Yamaguchi tengo hambre" se quejó Kei mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"¿Pedimos Pizza?"

"Mejor hay que salir por algo"

Tadashi se cubrió con tres capas de ropa. Caminó con Kei hasta el centro de la ciudad, había frío pero la caminata había calentado su cuerpo un poco

"Entonces me dices que Suga te recomendó una aplicación para citas y que te has estado texteando toda la mañana con un desconocido de Miyagi, ¡Ah! Yamaguchi ¿Te hizo daño beber anoche? No te das cuenta que puede tratarse de cualquier enfermo, acosador" Dijo Tsukki sacando grandes nubes de vaho, al final terminó sonriendo "Supongo que me contarás en que terminará todo"

"Para ti es fácil, recibes una confesión a la semana"

"Bueno, tal vez si salieras del clóset todo sería más fácil"

"¿Qué tratas de decir?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¡Oh si Tsukki! Me pondré una bandera gay en el torso y gritaré a los cuatro vientos que me encantan los hombres, ¿de paso no quieres que me aviente a un alcantilado? "

Tsukki lanzó una carcajada, de esas que sólo le producía Tadashi, revolvió el cabello del moreno mientras cargaba la bolsa con panes que habían comprado.

"Bueno, lo del alcantilado podría ser una opción si esa persona resulta ser Takeda Sensei por ejemplo"

"Ugh no, no me digas eso Tsukki" la moral de Tadashi cayó un poco, pero no dejaría influenciarse por las palabras del rubio.

"No pierdes nada Tadashi, incluso podría resultar alguien interesante" Guchi sonrió con el rostro completo.

Regresaron a la casa de Tadashi cerca de las tres de la tarde, la temperatura continuaba descendiendo y para sorpresa de Tadashi, su mamá ya había regresado del trabajo, subió con Tsukki a su habitación y puso la serie de nuevo, rodó en la cama y encendió su celular que ya tenía carga.

" _Perdona por no contestar, se me apagó el celular, ¿Entonces, haces cortos? ¿De qué tipo?"_

 _"No te preocupes, también me puse a hacer otras cosas, de todo tipo, me interesa mucho la ciencia ficción y los documentales, tengo algunas ideas en mente pero no las he desarrollado por falta de tiempo"_

 _"Oh ya veo, pareces alguien muy interesante"_

 _"¿Y tú? ¿qué planeas hacer cuando salgas de la preparatoria? "_

 _"No lo sé aún, definitivamente nada artístico, ¿Suena a cliché que quiera estudiar medicina?"_

 _"Ahahaha Papita frita quiere ser médico, ¡Genial!"_

 _"Yo me inclinaré por el lado de las artes, quiero estudiar dirección y algo de fotografía"_ Yamaguchi lanzó un largo suspiro, Kei levantó una ceja al verlo, regresó la mirada inmediatamente a la pantalla.

 _"Ugh, no sé que más decir"_

 _"¿Eres muy tímido papita frita? "_

 _"A veces, con desconocidos, generalmente cuando entro en confianza se me quita esa sensación de ansiedad, Tu pareces tener mucha confianza en ti mismo"_

 _"Bueno, digamos que la escuela me ha hecho ser así, si supieras la clase de compañeros que tengo"_

 _"Ahahaha, no creo que sean peor que los míos_ "

 _"Papita frita, definitivamente debemos conocernos, ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo por un café?"_

 _"Uh, si me aseguras que no me vas a quitar mis órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro, supongo que está bien"_

 _"Ahahah ok, ok, no te haré nada, lo juro por Kubrick, ¿En el centro comercial? Mañana a las tres, ¿que te parece?"_

 _"Si, mañana a las cuatro en el centro comercial ¿Cómo sabré que eres tú?"_

 _"¡Oh yo soy muy promedio! Delgdo, castaño, tez blanca, ¿Ojos dormilones? Suelen decirme eso"_

 _" yo 1.80, castaño, moreno, ¿Pecas? Expansor en la oreja izquierda y un aro en la otra"_

 _"Bien, supongo que será más fácil ubicarte de lo que pensé, entonces ¿Es una cita?"_

 _"Lo es"_

 _"Bueno, estaré haciendo otras cosas, te escribiré mañana antes de verte"_

"Tsukki!" gritó Tadashi mientras sostenía el celular con fuerza.

"Cállate Yamaguchi, estoy justo a tu lado"

"Mañana lo veré" el rostro de kei cambió de molestia a sorpresa en una fracción de segundo.

"¿Estás loco?"

"No, y si sólo me vas a sermonear mejor no digas nada" Ante lo dicho Kei se acomodó las gafas y se frotó ligeramente las sienes.

"Bueno, supongamos por un momento que apoyo tu arranque de idiotez ¿Qué sucederá después?"

"Nada, Vamos Tsukki, eres mi mejor amigo…" Yamaguchi torció los labios y abrió los ojos. Carita de cachorro, según Kei, el rostro del rubio cedió ante el gesto del moreno y lanzó un largo suspiro.

"Bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo"

Yamaguchi pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama enviándose mensajes con su nuevo príncipe azul, no sin antes haber seleccionado cuidadosamente la ropa que usaría, el plan era el siguiente, irían separados al centro comercial, Tsukki lo observaría desde lejos, en el momento que Yamaguchi se sintiera incómodo, le enviaría un mensaje a Tsukki y este casualmente aparecería en el café para salvarlo. ¡Facil! Nada podría salir mal. Despertó Yamaguchi la mañana del domingo con mucha energía, sentía menos frío a pesar que había más frío que el día anterior. Recalcó los puntos con Tsukki y emprendieron el camino hacia el centro comercial.

Llegaron al centro comercial veinte minutos antesde las tres.

"¿Listo Tsukki?"

"No me hagas arrepentirme de acompañarte Tadashi"

"¡Eres el mejor Tsukki!" dijo sonriendo Guchi antes de entrara al centro comercial.. Ugh el elevador no servía, caminó hacia el otro extremo, la zona de comidas se encontraba en el cuarto piso del centro comercial, Ugh, tres porciento de batería… moriré moriré pensó Tadashi al ver como su celular se apagaba. Mientras tanto Kei tomaba las escaleras eléctricas.. vio una figura ligeramente conocida, sus lentes estaban empañado Mierda pensó al limpiar los lentes.. al ponerlos de nuevo sobre sus ojos dorados perdió de vista al individuo. Se colocó en un punto don su campo de visión tuviera acceso al café donde pudiera ver a Yamaguchi. Compró un café en Starbucks para hacer ameno su espionaje.. Mientras caminaba un niño se estrelló contra sus piernas, tropezó contra alguien.

"Lo siento" dijo automáticamente Tsukishima.

"No, fue mi culpa" dijo el otro haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Chikara?"

"Hola Tsukishima, ¿De compras?"

"¡Oh si!"

"Bueno, voy tarde, nos vemos mañana Tsukishima" dijo con prisa Chikara, caminando en dirección contraria al rubio. Tsukki se metió una pastelería, compró un shortcake y se depositó de nuevo en su lugar de espionaje, casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio a Ennoshita entrar al café donde esperaba Tadashi. Arqueó una ceja y torció los labios en una mueca perversa.

Yamaguchi caminaba nervioso, llegó a la cafetería y tomó una mesa cerca de un enorme ventanal… Diez minutos para las tres, tamborileó los dedos mientras sus ojos miraban ansioso alrededor, desde el lugar donde se encontraba podía tener acceso a todas las mesas del lugar, no estaba muy concurrido a pesar de ser fin de semana, un par de parejas, una señora tomando té y un señor leyendo el periódico. Nadie más. Intentó encender su celular sin éxito.

"Uh, también tú?" Preguntó Chikara al ver a Tadashi en el café.

"Hola Ennoshita, ¿También yo qué?"

"¿No esperas a Kei? Lo acabo de ver aquí afuera"

"No espero a Kei" Contestó Tadashi, se repente observó a Ennoshita nuevamente, desde los pies a la cabeza, cabellos castaño, 1.76 "¡Ojos dormilones! " gritó en medio del café. Ennoshita abrió los ojos como platos y de palmeó el rostro con la mano derecha.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora me puedo mudar a algún país del continente africano e iniciar una nueva vida con un nombre occidental cierto, ¿Papita frita?" La piel de Tadashi recorrió todos los colores que podía para expresar vergüenza, rió nerviosamente y vio a Ennoshita de nuevo.

"Kara… ¡CHIKARA!" volvió a Gritar Tadashi en medio del café. El rostro de Ennoshita era rojo, rojísimo. Se dejó caer en el silla frente a Yamaguchi.. Ennoshita lanzó una risa burlona.

"Bueno, creo que no hay mejor forma de enterarte que el capitán de tu equipo es gay"

"Bueno, no eres un señor, ni yo un príncipe azul" Dijo Tadashi. Chikara arqueó una ceja, sonrió y vió a Tadashi de pies cabeza, sonrió nuevamente ruborizado, descansó los codos sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro hacia Tadashi.

"Mucho gusto, Soy Ennoshita Chikara"

"Mucho gusto Chikara, Soy tu príncipe azul" dijo Tadashi guiñando un ojo.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Gracias por leer.

Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, pueden dejar un review, si, mi sentido del humor no es el mejor, disfruto más leyendo comedia que escribiendola. sooooo hasta la siguiente!


End file.
